


blush like cherries

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [81]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: crowley appreciates aziraphale's thighs. aziraphale appreciates the attention
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	blush like cherries

"you're sensitive here, aren't you?" crowley asks, his thumb stroking even patterns along soft, silky skin. aziraphale's thighs are nothing short of a divine blessing, and crowley always ensures they never go without worship. it's too delightful, after all, watching the way he starts to squirm and rut away from touches. his legs shivering, getting shakier by the second when crowley rubs up the through the crease of his pelvis, caressing just to the side of tender, slick-soaked skin. his cunt will clench and flutter, pulsing around nothing, and it's honestly quite the compliment - aziraphale's desperate enough to work himself up from such indirect contact. he wants crowley that badly. _needs_ him.

"don't be so cruel," aziraphale whimpers, shifting his hips in hopes of garnering crowley's interest, reminding him what he's down there for. crowley only smiles up at him, spiking the grin with his fangs on display.

"you want my mouth, angel?" he asks, looking all too engrossed with a greedy, self-aggrandizing pride. "want me to taste you, make you cum from just my tongue?"

"please," aziraphale begs. "i'll be good for you, i'll be good, just - _please._ "

his cries are nothing but a butterscotch sweet symphony to crowley's ambivalent ears. nipping his skin hard enough to prick blood, he makes aziraphale flinch before his eventual reward. sucking flesh between pursed, forgiving lips, and cracking blood vessels to form the most endearing little lovebites. really, aziraphale is quite like a peach, bruising so easily it'd be a shame _not_ to indulge in marking him with purple and pink.

"you'll cum from me kissing you here," crowley laps over the rough indent of a fang that's been left behind on aziraphale's thigh, skin flushing an angry, irritable red. "and nothing more. do i make myself clear?"

aziraphale nods his head, whining softly. that's all the permission crowley needs to make gluttony of the situation - taking advantage of how rare a submissive, silent aziraphale truly is. made to lay there, and accept, endure. any way crowley wants to toy with him, he'll spread his legs for more. tolerating the most brutal of teasings, and keeping any bratty complaints to himself, even as the effort of such straining politeness wells tears in his eyes.

"good boy," crowley whispers, hot and humid against aziraphale's skin. "just like that, let it happen. let yourself go."

the tears creep down in indelicate order, trailing along aziraphale's ruddy cheeks. he utters a humiliated mumble, "i can't, can't get there." and from the shame that colors his face alone - along with all his embarrassed half-stutters, broken phrases that cling to comprehension - crowley decides he deserves some help for his troubles.

fingers snap. aziraphale is shuddering on a heavy orgasm, twisting his head to hide away in their pillows. his noises could melt ice, crowley thinks, so breathless and pure. trembling gasps that sound all the more lewd for their feigned innocence.

when he comes down, aziraphale is still guarding himself with his pillows. crowley tugs one away, pressing kisses to that beloved button nose, and his velveteen curls.

"good?" he asks.

"good," aziraphale promises. his hand locks on crowley's back, tucked between shoulder blades. it stays there for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @enricks !!


End file.
